This invention concerns a pump hanger for an aquarium, particularly one possible to be hung on a vertical glass of an aquarium with convenience, and adjustable to suit to the thickness of the glass easily.
A known conventional pump hanger for an aquarium shown in FIG. 1 comprises a pump 10, a movable vertical plate 11 and an L-shaped plate frame 12 combined together.
The pump 10 has two upright projections 101, 101 on its upper surface and two air holes 102, 102 in its lower side surface, and an air tube 103 respectively fixed on each air hole 102.
The movable vertical plate 1i has two sidewise short posts 110, 110 to fit firmly in the projections 101, 101 of the pump 10 and two upright threaded short posts 111 on its upper side surface.
The L-shaped plate frame 12 has horizontal portion and a vertical portion, the horizontal portion provided with two parallel spaced slots 120, 120 for the two threaded posts 111, 111 of the movable vertical plate 11 to fit through up and to screw with a wing nut 13 so that the movable plate 11 may be moved nearer or farther away from the vertical portion of the frame 12. Then the distance between the movable plate 11 and the vertical portion of the frame 12 can be adjusted to suit to the thickness of a vertical glass of an aquarium, enabling the pump hanger hung on the upper portion of the glass of the aquarium.
In installing, moving or taking this conventional pump hanger on or off an aquarium, the wing nuts 13, 13 always have to be screwed tight or loose, with the pump 10 supported with a hand. Chances are that the pump may fall down and be broken owning to careless handling. Besides, frequent screwing of the wing nuts 13, 13 on the threaded posts 11, 11 may wear off the threads of the both 11, 13. And no means is used to secure the two air tubes 103, 103, which is not convenient for handling.